Little Green Box
by Christine Geyer
Summary: What was in that little green box Sharon was suddenly waving around after her encounter with Andy at the office mini-party?


Andy was out for a nighttime walk in his neighborhood, trying to clear his head and get a little exercise. Andy's thoughts kept wandering back to their mini-office Christmas party. Their santacide case was closed. Ricky had hatched a plan to bring Christmas to the office since Sharon wasn't able to remain at home more than a couple of hours at a time without being called back in. By the time the case was solved, it was clear the Raydors' party wasn't going to happen, so Rusty had called him on Ricky's behalf and asked for his help in getting the break room set up to surprise Sharon, or at least he hoped to ease the disappointment of not making it home. Andy, of course, was more than happy to help.

Andy loved reliving the wonder and happy surprise in eyes as he escorted her into the break room. It wasn't uncommon for police officers, especially those in homicide, to be hardened by what they have to face on the job, but it warmed his heart to see how excited and pleased she was over something that seemed so simple as Christmas decorations at work. He made the claim a few weeks ago that he was full of surprises, but this woman was pretty full of surprises herself.

Andy knew they were both more than content with their friendship just the way it was. Once they took the time to get to know each other, they realized they had a lot to offer one another, so they started spending time together outside of work. He was a man, and she was a woman, so naturally assumptions might be made about their closeness. However, they had never discussed moving their relationship in that direction. They both had felt attraction for the other at some point, but there was a big line that neither one of them really seemed ready to cross. There was the obvious complication of their professional relationship. Even though he had chosen a different path for his life, there were also the similiarities in his past to her now ex-husband's past that had them both hesitating. After she had been married, albeit separated, for such a long time, was it really in her best interest to get involved with another former alcoholic? Plus, anyone she brought into her family would now be a part of Rusty's too, and he had way too much experience dealing with a parent with an addiction. Sharon had nothing but the utmost respect for what Andy had made of himself, and she hated herself for thinking that way about this man who had been such a source of comfort and support to her, but keeping things platonic just seemed like the way to go.

So they both had an unspoken, but mutual understanding. They were both very comfortable with the arrangement: getting to enjoy the emotional intimacy of friendship, without the physical intimacy a romantic relationship would bring. When Christmas was approaching, Andy wanted to find something for her to really show her how much he appreciated everything he had done for her. He had used her with Nicole. She found out, called him on his crap, and made him do the right thing and 'fess up. She had given him an understanding he didn't deserve. After the awkwardness of the events had subsided, she had forgiven him. He knew he'd never be able to make it up to her, but he wanted to show her he wouldn't ever stop trying.

One day as he was headed out on assignment, he overheard Sharon's kids talking about a Christmas present for their mom as they too were getting ready to leave. It was a kind of a bead/charm bracelet that they had all pitched in for and they were each going to add a few beads. They thought the more memories it contained, the more meaningful, so when Rusty noticed Andy listening in, they invited him to join in on the gift.

He wasn't sure what to do at first, but after some searching around, he found a ballet shoe for their two visits to the Nutcracker. He found an LA Dodgers charm for their first of what he hoped would be many trips to Dodger Stadium. He found a simple silver bead that had the word "family" written on it, because without her help, he wouldn't have the relationship with his daughter that he has. She also knew what a big event it had been for her family this year to gain a new member. He found a silver angel, because according to Sharon, one could never have too many angels. He thought he was done, when he found a green bead with shamrocks on it, and the emerald green was a perfect match for her eyes.

He had been carrying the box with the beads with him, looking for the moment to give it to her. He saw the bracelet under her sleeve at the party, so he took a deep breath, walked up behind her and said, "Merry Christmas!" She turned around and gave him a heart-warming smile. He pulled the box out of his pocket and she asked, "What's this?" Andy just nodded at the box, encouraging her to open it. She pulled out each one and smiled at the fond memories each one contained. She looked up at him at the end, feeling rather at a loss for words. All she could do was smile and give him an appreciative pat on his chest before noticing Emily and Rusty outside. "Excuse me," she said, holding up a finger, indicating she'd find him again in a bit.

Andy could tell she appreciated the gift, but was at a loss for what to do with himself while he waited for her return. He watched her talk with her kids She looked very concerned, but all of a sudden became very happy about something. They came back in to a toast with the whole division and once things had calmed down, Sharon gestured Andy out of the room and back to her office. She really wanted to appropriately thank him for the thoughtful gift, but words had escaped her earlier.

"Sounds like you got some good news earlier," Andy commented.

Sharon smiled, "Emily was offered a soloist position with her ballet company for next year,"

"That wonderful news! I know she was worried," he smiled back at her.

"It is, but I wanted to talk to you about something else actually, and I don't want to be gone for too long," Sharon started.

"Okay."

Sharon pulled out the box. Andy, this gift was so very thoughtful. I love all physical reminders of the memories that I'll get to carry around with me. It feels like too much though." Sharon said.

"It's not too much. I was more worried that it's not enough. You have done more for me than I think you realize, even when I have been a world-class jerk, and I just wanted to show you, even in a small way, how grateful I am to have you as my friend," Andy said.

This conversation was starting to feel like one she had regularly with Rusty. She could sense where it was headed. Sharon looked at Andy right in his eyes. "Andy, this means the world to me, don't get me wrong, but I don't want you, or anyone in my life, feeling like they are in my debt. I wasn't thrilled to discover what you had been encouraging Nicole to believe. But I know it came from a good place, and I can tell you've seen the error in your execution." She watched as his eyes fell down to the floor. She carefully reached over to him and lifted his chin back up so that he was looking at her. "I forgive you for that. People aren't perfect. I haven't done everything right, and at some point you are going to be disappointed in me," she quickly stopped him from protesting by holding a finger up. "You and Rusty both don't seem to realize how much I have to be thankful for from these relationships as well. When I offered to be your buffer at Nicole's wedding, maybe I was just trying to help out a friend and colleague, especially since you were one of the first on the team to really stand up for me and give me a chance. But since then, since we've become good friends, you are someone who can cheer me up after a hard case, who can make me laugh about almost nothing at all, and who I can confide in about problems with my family without feeling judgement. You've time and time again given me perspective that has helped me with Rusty in ways that I could never repay."

Sharon paused for a minute, trying to gather her thoughts into one final point she wanted to get across. Andy could see she wasn't done and was at a loss for words anyway, so he just kept watching her carefully. "I've spent most of my adult life worried about others and doing what I can do take care of their needs. I am not complaining. I would do it all again in a heartbeat. Everything that has happened has brought me to where I am today. But since I've had you in my life, I feel like someone cares more for my needs than their own." Sharon took a deep breath and tried to keep the emotions she felt swelling up inside of her in check. "I can't describe how that feels, but it is the best gift I could ever receive from you." Sharon once again rested her hand on his chest.

Andy's heart ached for her in that moment, and before either of them knew what was happening, they closed the distance between them and closed their eyes as their lips met for the first time. They didn't worry about what anyone would think. They didn't worry about the future or their jobs. They didn't think about how their friendship would be different from this moment on. They were just together in that moment, sharing what they felt in a way words could no longer express.


End file.
